The Ill Monado Boy
by TimeLordDavidTennant
Summary: The battles have been long and hard, they have almost lost their lives countless times but none of these comes as close to when the Monado Boy fell ill...
1. What's Wrong?

**A/N: Well here's another fanfic! Enjoy! I own nothing other than the plot.**

They could hear light coughing, it took them a moment to realize who it was, it was Shulk.

For the past couple of days things have seemed off about him, his movements with the Monado have been sluggish, slower to react to danger. Each of his friends kept asking if he was OK, but Shulk kept claiming he was fine, just tired. His friends didn't believe him.

While traveling to Valak Mountain the night approached, Shulk had fallen asleep first. Reyn, Dunban, Sharla, Riki and Melia were talking.

"Something's up with Shulk. He's my best friend I know when he's hiding something" Said Reyn

"You might be right Reyn, he does seem a bit off, he would never slack off when it comes to the Monado." Replied Dunban

"He's been trying to reassure us, but he looks exhausted, I'm pretty sure there's something wrong with him as well. " Commented Sharla

"Maybe he's sick?" Added Melia

"Shulk sick?" Questioned Riki

"Maybe, but sick with what?" Asked Dunban

"I don't know, but I think for the time being we should let him rest. He probably really needs it." Commented Melia

"We'll try again tomorrow." Said Dunban "I think it's time we should get some rest as well, good night."

The following morning everybody but Shulk woke up early.

"Should we let him sleep a little longer" Asked Melia

"I think so." Replied Sharla. So the five of them decided to wait until Shulk got up on his own.

About an hour had passed before Shulk had woken.

"Sorry I slept in again guys. You should've woken me." Said Shulk.

"No it's OK Shulk, we all need a little extra sleep sometimes." Replied Reyn. Reyn patted Shulk on the back, he noticed heat radiating off of Shulk's body, it almost caused Shulk to go into a coughing fit as well.

Shulk slowly packed up his equipment. He let out a few more light coughs. His friends could hear them, they shot each other concerning looks.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Asked Shulk, trying to hold back a cough.

"Shulk, shouldn't you eat something before we continue to Valek Mountain? Asked Dunban.

"No I'm fine. I'm not hungry anyway." Shulk was telling the truth, he hadn't been hungry for quite some time now.

"But Shulk it will be quite sometime before we stop again. Are you sure?" Asked Dunban

"Yes Dunban I'm sure." Replied Shulk "Now let's get going."

More concerned looks crossed Shulk's friends faces. But the six of them continued to Valak Mountain anyway.

 **A/N: I hope you like my first Xenoblade Chronicles fanfic!**


	2. The Fight

**A/N: Part two here we go!**

The group had been walking for a long time now and without a break. Though they had finally reached Valak Mountain. This had left Shulk feeling very tired.

"Shulk you look exhausted maybe we should stop." Said Melia

"N-no I'm *cough, cough* fine." Replied Shulk

"Shulk..."

Despite multiple protests from the others suggesting that they take a break Shulk pushed on even though his energy was quickly depleting.

They traveled a bit further when they were suddenly attacked by an Atomis Ansel. Shulk, Reyn and Dunban were the ones going up against it. During the battle all the running around and dodging made Shulk quite out of breath, which added to his tiredness, but he was doing the best that he could, still he couldn't dodge an attack.

The Atmos Ansel came at Shulk with a big blow. This sent Shulk flying, everyone was in shock. Shulk hit the ground with a thud, he tried to get up but he couldn't breathe. He began to cough, bad, Shulk began to cough up blood.

Everybody stopped.

After a few moments of being paralyzed with shock Melia, Sharla, and Riki ran over to Shulk who was still kneeled over gasping for air while Dunban and Reyn finished off the fight.

"Shulk! Are you OK?" Asked Melia

"Y-yeah *cough, cough* I-I'm... Fine." Shulk tried to get up once again, but with the same result, he coughed up more blood. Sharla and Melia began to rub his back in an attempt to provide comfort.

"Shulk you're not fine. You need to rest." Said Sharla. Suddenly Riki sat on Shulk's lap. He felt so nice to Shulk. The furball made him feel less chilly. Shulk became drowsy and sure enough, Shulk was asleep.

"What can we do? He is really ill. We can't just stay here, we are out in the open and he is in no state to fight." Said Melia

"There's a cave over there! Let's take him over there." Said Dunban

"Yeah, I'll carry him."Said Reyn

Reyn bent down and picked up Shulk bridal style and began to carry him towards the cave. Reyn had begun to notice that Shulk's breathing was very quick and shallow.

"Hang in there, Shulk." Said Reyn


	3. Pneumonia

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait on chapter 3 but I haven't forgotten it I promise! Believe it or not I'm actually working on an alternate version of this story as a reviewer had pointed out that I forgot to add Alvis to the story, but fear not I have come up with a plan to add him in but that's what the alternate version is for. I intend to keep going on this story the way I had originally planned it. The alternate version will be different from this version but run along the same lines with the added character. You can choose to continue reading this one, read the alternate once it's up or both. I am also in the progress in writing two more Xenoblade fanfics but those are more or less on halt for " The Ill Monado Boy" and "The Ill Monado Boy: Alternate". Again sorry for the hiatus. But without further ado let us get back to the story.**

They soon entered the cave. The cave was small and shallow. Thankfully there weren't any monsters around. Reyn brought Shulk to the back of the cave. Melia and Sharla made a spot for Shulk to rest. Once a place was made, Reyn carefully placed Shulk down.

"What's wrong with him?." Questioned Dunban

"I don't know, but I was sure right on something being wrong with him." Commented Reyn

"Seeing as I'm a medic I will try to find out what's wrong with him." Said Sharla

"Good idea Sharla!" Replied Reyn.

Reyn, Dunban, Melia, and Riki had gone to the cave entrance to keep watch and give Shulk and Sharla space.

Sharla began to observe Shulk. She noticed Shulk was almost as white as a ghost. She could see he was suffering. Sharla had to know why he was so sick. She began her diagnosis.

Sharla began by placing the back of her hand on Shulk's forehead. He was very warm. Beads of sweat formed on his face causing his hair to be plastered to his face. Sharla became silent to listen to Shulk's breathing. It was still quick and shallow. Sharla had placed her ear on his chest to get a better listen. She could hear crackling from her experience she only came to one conclusion. Shulk had pneumonia. Although she wasn't one hundred percent sure without the proper equipment.

Sharla went over to her fellow party members.

"Well Sharla, come up with anything?" Asked Dunban

It took Sharla a moment to respond.

"Sharla?" Said Reyn

"Shulk has pneumonia in both of his lungs." Sharla finally said.

The air became silent until Riki spoke up

"Pneumonia?" Questioned Riki

"Yes Riki. It means that Shulk is very sick right now,"

"Oh"

"Well what are we supposed to do? He's in no condition to be brought back to Colony 9 and this isn't the best place for him." Said Reyn

"True Reyn, but for the time being we should stay here." Said Dunban

Night came on the Bionis. Reyn, Dunban, Sharla, Melia, and Riki came up with a plan. One of them would keep watch of the cave, one of them would keep watch of Shulk, while two would rest until their shift. After realizing that Shulk must have been freezing Riki had decided that he would cuddle with Shulk to help keep him warm.

Dunban had decided to take the first watch of the cave, and Reyn had chosen to watch over Shulk. everyone agreed. Sharla and Melia found a place to rest. The two soon asleep. Reyn and Dunban went to their positions.

When Reyn went over to Shulk he couldn't believe his eyes. His friend, the one who was always in the lab, the one fixing everyone's equipment, the one who was determined to save Fiora was helpless. Reyn never imagined seeing Shulk like this. This made Reyn feel really devastated. Dunban had noticed this.

Reyn, there's no need to be sad. It's probably because he's been under a lot of stress lately, and the Monado takes it's toll on the user's body. His body must be tired from using it as much as he does. After some rest he should be fine." Said Dunban.

"But Dunban, what if he doesn't get better? Fiora told me to not let a scratch on him. I let her down."

"Reyn, he will get better. He's grown a lot since you two left. He's gotten stronger."

"You're right Dunban."

Reyn and Dunban continued through their shift talking about their adventure, Fiora and other things.

Reyn and Dunban's shift came and soon it became Sharla and Melia's turn to take watch. Sharla was watching the cave and Melia was watching Shulk.

Melia had placed her hand on the blonde boy's sweaty forehead. He was still quite warm even through his shivering frame. Riki looked rather content sleeping beside Shulk. Melia's feelingsfor Shulk grew a bit through her sympathy for him.

"Dunban said that stress along with using the Monado a lot probably caused this. What do you think Melia?" Asked Sharla

"Yes, it could be the problem. He has been using it quite a lot. He must be exhausted."

"Poor Shulk, he must have been so focused on trying to save Fiora he forgot to take care of himself."

"Very true. But it shows that he really cares for her.." Said Melia On the inside she was feeling sad and jealous of Fiora. Melia wondered if Shulk would go through the same thing for her.

Melia's thoughts were soon broken when Sharla spoke up. "Hey Melia look, the sun is rising." Melia went over to the cave opening. What she saw was beautiful. It made her feel a little better on the inside.

 **A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I think this has been the longest chapter I've written so far. There will be more to this story still to come, so keep an eye out for it!**


	4. The Sunrise

**A/N: Chapter four is here! I hope I didn't make you guys wait that long this time.**

Sharla and Melia had been staring outside of the cave for quite some time until they heard shuffling from Reyn and Dunban as they were awakening.

"Good morning ladies." Said Dunban.

"Morning." Said Reyn.

"Any change with Shulk?" Asked Dunban

"Not worse, but not better," Said Sharla

The four of them looked over at Shulk and Riki. They saw the Heropon move.

"Looks like the furball's awake." Said Reyn

"Riki hungry, Riki hungry!" Said Riki

"Well good morning to you too Riki." Said Reyn with a tone.

"Riki's right we should get something to eat." Said Dunban

"What about Shulk?" Asked Melia

"We'll have to wake him up to feed him." Said Sharla

Melia split up food between the six of them.

"I'll feed Shulk." Said Sharla

Sharla brought the food to Shulk. The rest followed behind.

Sharla shook Shulk, he woke up with a small start before going into a coughing fit. Sharla was quick to act and helped him sit up.

When Shulk removed his hand from his mouth there were bits of blood. Shulk's jaw dropped at the sight. Sharla could sense the fear coming from Shulk. Even though Sharla knew it was bad she went against telling him. Instead she grabbed a cloth and wiped the blood off.

"Thanks." Shulk said with a whisper.

"No problem." Said Sharla giving him a smile. Shulk returning it with a weak smile. "Would you like something to eat?"

"No thanks." Replied Shulk

"Could you eat at least a little?" Asked Sharla. "The fever you've had might have made you dehydrated Shulk that can make your condition worse. So what about some water at least?"

"OK" Said Shulk. Sharla helped give Shulk some water. The cold water felt really good going down Shulk's throat. After a few sips Shulk began to feel drowsy again. Soon he was asleep once more.

Sharla eased Shulk back into a lying position. Even though he didn't eat any food Sharla was still happy to have him drink water. With Shulk taken care of the rest of the group ate their meal in a circle.

"Even in these rough conditions do you think he's getting better?" Asked Reyn.

"I would say so." Said Sharla. "Even if slowly."

"When do you think it's safe to bring him back to the Colony?"

"I still don't think it's safe to move him right now. I think we should wait a few more days."

The group was still taking turns to watch over the cave and Shulk. Riki remained at Shulk's side to keep him warm.

But one night things took a turn for the worst... Shulk was having a nightmare.

 **A/N: Well I hope you enjoy the cliff hanger! There should be 2-3 more chapters left.**


	5. Shulk's Dream

**A/N: Chapter 5 is here! What will happen to Shulk? Read on and find out. Reviewer Lucario I hope I fulfilled your request. Your request actually helped with some of the story in this chapter.**

He was tossing, turning and shaking. Dunban hurried to wake up Sharla while Reun remained with Shulk.

"Sharla Wake up! Shilk's having a nightmare." Said Dunban. Sharla awoke, waking up Melia by accident as well.

Sharla hurried to Shulk. She checked his forehead. He was hot. Sharla had to wake him up.

Sharla was having difficulty getting him to wake but Shulk was deeply asleep in his nightmare. She wondered what was causing him to have such a dream and what the dream was about.

 _*In Shulk's Dream*_

 _They were in one of the toughest battles they had ever had to face. They were facing against Superboss Avalanche Abassy. Shulk, Reyn and Sharla went up against it. They weren't having the best of luck taking it down. It was very powerful and the blizzarding night conditions made it worse._

 _The three of them were trying to build a chain attack but they kept becoming incapacitated wasting their potential for a chain attack._

 _We can't topple it without inflicting break through a chain attack!" Yelled Shulk through the whistling wind._

 _"We just have to try harder!" Yelled Reyn._

 _"We can do it!" Yelled Sharla._

 _They kept trying. They fought against the Avalanche Abassy as hard as they could. Even with the encouragement from Dunban, Melia and Riki wasn't enough._

 _The Avalanche Abassy was strong. It hit Reyn and Sharla so hard it sent them flying, knocking them out cold._

 _The Superboss then went after Dunbn, Melia and Riki. It hit them too, sending them flying towards Ryen and Sharla causing them to be knocked out cold as well._

 _The Superboss looked at Shulk as if to say it had won. It had not attacked Shulk, it just left leaving him all alone._

 _Shulk soon ran over to his unconscious teammates. "Reyn! Reyn! Wake up!" Yelled Shulk shaking the lifeless body._

 _"Dunban! Sharla! Melia! Riki!" Shulk cried through the blistering winds. He cried their names many times but nothing. Shulk realized what had happened to them..._

 _They were dead._

 _Shulk sat there in the freezing cold storm and cried. His friends were gone. He was now truly alone._

 _*End of Shulk's Dream*_

Sharla was finally able to wake Shulk up. He was breathing faster than before, more beads of sweat appeared on his face. Shulk looked horrified.

"Shulk are you ok?" Asked Sharla realizing that Shulk looked to be on the verge of tears.

Shulk remained silent.

"Would you like to tell us about your nightmare?"

Shulk gave a slow nod.

Another moment of silent passed before Shulk spoke.

"A monster known as the Avalanche Abassy killed you all and I was left alone." Tears began to fall down his face.

"Sh it's OK Shulk we aren't going to leave you. We will be together until the very end. It was just a bad dream. It's over now you're safe."

"Y-you're right." Replied Shulk.

"So please calm down Shulk." Said Sharla.

"Shulk want hug?" Asked Riki in an attempt to make Shulk smile.

"Sure Riki," Said Shulk quietly. Riki's hug helped Shulk calm down a bit.

"Maybe you should go back to getting some rest Shulk." Said Melia.

Shulk gave a nod and soon fell back asleep.

"At least he's resting now." Said Melia.

"I hate seeing my best friend like this." Said Reyn.

"I know Reyn, but Shulk will be OK." Said Sharla.

 **A/N: I hope you like this chapter! It wasn't originally going to be this dark but I wanted to make this chapter longer than originally planned so the part about Shulk's dream was added in. I wanted to upload this chapter a lot sooner but I was having trouble writing the dream in but I think it turned out pretty well. This chapter has been the darkest I have written so far and I'm proud of it. Until next chapter!**


	6. The Medic

**A/N: Here's chapter 6! I can't believe how big this story has become. I just recently finished the rough copy of this story and I hope you enjoy the ending when it comes! Sorry this one took a bit longer to come out, as I was very busy in January with a family trip to Cuba and exams. So without further ado let's get on with the chapter!**

Two weeks had passed since they arrived at the cave with an ill Shulk, thankfully he had no more nightmares since the one he had had a week prior. Tomorrow was also to be the day they'd be bringing Shulk back to Colony 9.

"I really hope the Colony medic will be able to help Shulk." Said Reyn.

"I'm sure they'll do everything they can for him, Reyn. But it's getting late and we have a long road ahead of us if we are to make it back to Colony 9 as quickly as possible so I feel that it would be the best for all of us to get as much rest as possible." Said Melia.

"You're right Melia. Anyone know how long it will take us to get back to the Colony?" Asked Reyn.

"As long as we don't get held up it should take less than a day." Said Dunban.

"We'll have to make it back as fast as possible. We'll head out as soon as the sunrises. Good night." Said Sharla

The group woke up with the sunrise, Reyn, Dunban, Sharla, Riki and Melia had packed up all their belongings as fast as they could. "I'll carry him back to the Colony." Said Reyn.

"OK then Riki, Melia and I will defend the group from any danger." Said Dunban.

Reyn carefully placed Shulk on his back with the help of Sharla.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Asked Dunban.

The group began to make their way down the Bionis. Thankfully they weren't attacked very often and when they were Riki, Dunban and Melia took care of it before anyone was seriously hurt.

During their journey back to the Colony they had made many stops to check on Shulk and to give Reyn a break. Shulk's condition remained consistent.

They had reached the Colony by late afternoon. Many of their friends saw Shulk and Reyn and were quite concerned. Reyn had to quickly explain the situation.

The group had reached the Colony Medical Centre, the medic was shocked to see Shulk in such a condition. The medic lead them into a room in the back with a bed and medical equipment.

"Please place Shulk on the bed." Asked the medic. Reyn did what he was asked. The medic walked to the right side of the bed. The medic began his assessment. Reyn, Dunban, Sharla, Riki and Melia left and went to the waiting room. Only a few minutes had gone by, but to Shulk's friends it felt like an eternity.

When the medic returned to the group he gave them the news. "Shulk does indeed have pneumonia but with plenty of bed rest he should make a full recovery and be back to normal in a week or two. Everyone was relieved at the news.

"Here are some herbs that will help with the fever." The medic handed a bag to Sharla. "Give him a small portion every few hours."

"OK'

"Is it all right if Shulk stays at my place while he recovers?" Asked Reyn.

"Yes that's a good idea." Replied the medic.

Reyn again had Shulk on his back. "Thanks for helping Shulk." Said Reyn. The medic nodded to the group as they left for Reyn's house.

"We'll have to wake him up to give him some herbs." Said Sharla. Sharla went over to Shulk's bedside. Sharla began to lightly shake him, "Shulk, wake up." Shulk stirred as he woke. "We have some herbs here to help with the fever." Sharla feed Shulk some of the herbs. The herbs made Shulk drowsy, soon he was asleep.

"I'm glad that Shulk will be all right." Said Melia.

"Yeah." Said Reyn.

 **A/N: Well the next chapter is also the final chapter, so keep a look out!**


	7. Story Update, Not a Real Chapter

A/N: The final chapter to The Ill Monado Boy has run into some problems. I would like to apologize for the lack of final update, it was not my intention and I almost had the final chapter complete and ready to be uploaded but somehow the entire story got deleted off of my laptop. I was able to get chapters 1 through 6 back because Fanfiction allows the users to download their uploaded stories. So chapter 7 was lost but I have the entire story written down on paper so I just had to retype it. So I hope I didn't make it seem like I gave up on the story, as that's not the case. I will upload it as soon as it's finished.


	8. The Road to Recovery

**A/N: Well it's the final chapter to The Ill Monado Boy. I hope you all enjoyed the story just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Even though I think some of the chapters could've been a bit longer as I didn't realize how short they were on paper but overall I'm happy with how this turned out. I would like to thank you follows/favorites and reviewers especially for giving me some ideas I used in the story. Now without further delays let's finish off the story.**

A week had passed since Shulk was brought back to Colony 9. There were noticeable improvements in Shulk's health.

"Pretty soon we'll be getting back to revenging Fiora." Said Shulk.

Everyone was glad to see that he was getting back to his 'normal' self.

"We have to go back to the Colony medic tomorrow Shulk. For a check up." Said Sharla.

"OK" Said Shulk.

XXX

Tomorrow had come. Shulk, Ryen, Dunban, Sharla, Melia, and Riki walked to the Colony medic's house.

"Hello everyone. It's good to see you up on your feet again Shulk." Said the medic, "How do you feel?"

"Much better than I have been."

"That's good. Now if you'll please follow me so I can take some tests." Replied the medic as the pair went into the back room as the other five waited in the main room.

The medic had begun the tests on Shulk.

"Your lungs sound much better this time around. They are almost completely clear of fluids. I have also noticed that your breathing sounds a lot less shallow and ridgid. How did you feel on your walk here?

"Much better. It didn't feel like I was fighting for my breath each step I took."

"I'm glad to hear Shulk. I see that the colour in your face has also begun to return to normal. I think you are well enough to go outside for longer periods of time now. But I would still like for you to take it easy for a week if you decide to go back on your adventures now."

"Alright."

XXX

"Man what's taking them so long?" Reyn questioned impatiently.

"Calm down Reyn, I'm sure they will be out any minute now." Replied Melia

Not even a minute had passed after those words left Melia's mouth Shulk and the medic came back into the main room.

"I've got some great news. Shulk is getting much better. There is still small traces of mucus in his lungs but he'll make a full recovery."

"That's great news!" Said Sharla.

"When will it be safe for him to travel again?" Asked Dunban

"I told Shulk that he should be ready to start traveling again now as long as he takes it easy."

"Thank you so much medic." Said Sharla.

The rest of the group said their thanks to the medic before they had left the medic's centre.

"I'm glad you are feeling better Shulk." Said Melia

"Thanks for taking care of me everyone. I'm sorry I caused this."

"It's ok Shulk. We all get sick from time to time, please tell us if you are feeling unwell next time." Said Sharla

"I will."

"Now let's get back to Valak Mountain!" Said Reyn patting Shulk on the back."

"Yeah!" Responded Shulk.

"Reyn, don't forget Shulk still has to take it easy." Commented Dunban

"I know, I know."

"Riki glad Shulk feel better." Said Riki jumping into Shulk's arms. This caused Shulk to laugh.

The six of them we happy to be on the road again.

 **A/N: Well it's finally finished. I had a blast writing this story! I started it sometime while I was in the second semester of grade/year 10 and now I am in the beginning of grade/year 12! It's been a long year plus project but I had so much fun with it! As of now this has been my longest fanfic I have ever wrote. I would like to give one final thanks to everyone who read, followed, and reviewed this story! And those that were patience when it came to the final chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it! Until next time!**


End file.
